A Summer's Love Discovered
by Nights.light399
Summary: It's the summer before 6th year at the Burrow. It's dawned on Ron how he may be developing feelings for Hermione & doesn't know quite how to act around her. It becomes a real dilemma when he discovers Ginny invited her over for the last month of the summer. Acting awkward and rash, how will Hermione respond to Ron's sudden affection?


Ello! Thought I should disclaim these fantastic characters and anything else of Harry Potter that I wish was, but sadly is not, mine

Takes place in the summer holidays just before 6th year…

The summer sun hung at its highest peak this fine afternoon. The beams of sunlight trickled through trees tops, a cool breeze whispered by and the tall grass rustled gently in the fields. It really was nothing short of an ideal summer's day at The Burrow.

Ron, who had been standing in front of The Burrow, continued to gaze out into the yard. Dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and some second hand jeans, he took a few steps toward his current fascination: Hermione.

Well, there she was, just lying in the yard. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was soft with a hint of a smile. Hermione's chest gently rose and fell with each relaxed breath she took. Her shoes were next to her, but her toes were wiggling free with grass between them. She wore fitting light blue capris and a slightly frilled, white shirt.

Ron silently moved closer, trying to examine her. _Really_, examine her. It was the oddest thing. He couldn't place it but something was different. Of course, she always had a pleasant face, but something was different. Her nose had sharpened, freckles dusted her nose, her hair was considerably less bushy, and her cheeks more defined and it seemed only now had it dawned on Ron. He was only a few feet away now, just gawking at her.

To their left, hens were cooing softly, but it was Ron's presence that had made Hermione's eyes flutter open.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Hermione, smiling. A few blades of grass stuck to her hair. She sat up and waited for a reply.

"I-err…-I just wanted to say that-that…" Ron stammered. "Well, you see. I just- you're…I didn't realize, you're-"

"I'm what?" Hermione asked, impatiently.  
"Your lunch is ready in the kitchen." Ron said flatly. _"Your lunch is ready in the kitchen?" _He mentally rammed his head into a brick wall.

"Oh. Well, alright." She replied. Hermione let her arms reach out, silently asking Ron to help her up. Ron took a few steps forward and braced himself to pull. It took him quite by surprise when she suddenly yanked him down, but not before he had time to direct his fall. His legs fell beside her, but both of his arms were on either side of Hermione's, their noses just inches apart.

"Her-" Ron started, but Hermione's lips were already crashing into his, _hungrily_. Ron felt his eye close and responded just as ravenously. Hermione eased herself down pulling Ron with her. Her hands managed to find his red hair that glistened sharply in the sun. As her fingers entwined in his locks, Ron let out a deep audible groan in the back of his throat.

"Mum could walk by any-" he began again, but was quickly subdued. Hermione had shot her tongue into his mouth, gently dancing with Ron's. The sun's heat seemed considerably hotter than it did a few seconds ago. Almost as if agreeing, Hermione's hands parted with Ron's hair and started wrestling with his shirt.

_What is even happening?_ Ron thought as his shirt lifted over his head. Not wanting to argue, he continued kissing Hermione. After warring with himself for a few seconds, Ron timidly ran his right hand down the side of Hermione's torso. She seemed to shudder slightly at his touch. Ron's fingertips playfully made their way under the hem of her shirt, his heart pounding. Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione looked a tad flushed. He closed his eyes and ventured further. His hand crept upward until it found a breast. Over the padding of the bra, Ron's thumb traced where he could only assume her nipple was located. Hermione inhaled sharply in pleasure. Ron was sure he felt her hips squirm in just the slightest of movements towards his own hips.

Ron's lips made their way to Hermione's neck where he sucked gently.

"Ron!" That was his name, but it was not Hermione's voice.

"Ron!"

Suddenly, Ron jolted awake, drenched in sweat.

"I-" he started, he cleared his throat, "Alright, I'm up."

Up indeed, he noticed how very engorged his nether regions were.  
"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled.


End file.
